This invention relates to the area of after market pickup truck accessories, especially to providing an outboard method and device for supporting long pieces of materials or structures that extend in length far beyond the rear of the pickup truck cargo bed or the bed of one of the older model wagon like vehicles which utilize drop down tailgates such as the older model Ford Broncos or Chevrolet Blazers etc.